


A Bet in Three Acts

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an established threesome. Deal. RedSwanQueen, my OT3! Ruby, Emma and Regina.</p><p>The triad is getting ready for a costume party and various levels of silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet in Three Acts

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I honestly can't even remember where this idea came from, but I had the circumstances of the costuming ideas sketched out and just started writing.  
> Emma loses- Gabby, Ruby- Xena, Regina- Amazon  
> Ruby loses- a sheep, Regina- Bo Peep, Emma- sheepdog  
> Regina loses- cheerleader, Ruby- baseball player, Emma- football player  
> Each POV is through the loser's eyes.  
> Oh, and if anyone catches the subtle movie reference, I offer a short story as prize. On your marks, get set, go!
> 
> Dedication: Hmmmm... I think I'm going to dedicate this one to my Ruby muse. She never gets enough action and is sooooo fun to write! Smootches!
> 
> This was written late last year and accidentally forgotten. :)

"But I don't wanna be the sidekick!"

That I look like a pouting fourteen year old at the moment does not help my cranky mood in the slightest. One of these days I'll learn to quit taking sucker bets, but with Ruby's mouth on... and Regina knuckle deep...

Sighing in annoyed arousal, I scowl wryly at my own reflection, noting the flush over belly and chest and cheeks. I know exactly how I ended up in this outfit.

"Deal with it, blondie," Ruby crows, and I grab up the roughly made bag to fling it around my neck and torso to complete the look.

"You could have at least let me be ass-kicking later seasons Gabby."

Ruby ignores me save an evil grin where she stands patiently while Regina carefully laces her into an immaculate Xena costume. She won the bet, so she got to choose the theme. Dammit. Though I have admit that the leather armor with the swirly metalwork looks amazing on her lanky frame. 

"How did I end up being the sidekick of the sidekick," Regina grumbles with a faint smile as she finishes up with an armored bracer. A grinning Ruby pulls the smaller brunette into a hard kiss, her hand wandering under the trailing edge of the rough leather and cotton skirt.

"Because if Sulky McSulkerson over there would shut up and remember that she's now the Amazon Queen and you're her nameless handmaiden, we've got some ass-kicking fantasy material for later."

"Whatever," I snort and throw myself onto the chaise. "This Gabby was just the useless, chatty sidekick."

Willingly playing along, Regina drapes herself all over Ruby and simpers playfully. "You're the best armed now, will you tie her up and make her behave?"

God this sucks.

A sword suddenly flashing out to flat-blade me on the thigh nearly makes me jump clean out of my skin in surprise. "Jeezus, Rubes!"

"Are you seriously going to sulk about this all night?"

Squirming, I try to find some positive in the situation, but find myself whining instead. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that you two look amazing and I look like a dumb peasant girl in over her head. I don't like it!" The words are unexpected and my lovers trade a loaded look. Seems that once again, I've surprised all of us with the verbal diarrhea and I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll shut up and try not to be such a wet blanket. Gabby wasn't useless and the character was awesome."

"But you still really don't like this."

Nodding at Ruby's question, I try to figure out why the costume is bothering me so much. "It feels like a step back, y'know? I'm not like Gabby when she was new anymore. I've moved past that and I feel like this version is gonna take a lot of crap from the others."

"You're worried they will mock you for seeming weak."

Regina gets it. That doesn't surprise me. She once again trades looks with Ruby, who nods. When I'm suddenly engulfed in the familiar violet smoke, I startle, but it's gone as quickly as it came and I have a costume change. Shorter skirt, and the infamous rough green halter top. Okay, this I can deal with. One more magical poof and Regina is tossing over the quarterstaff I once watched Gabrielle wield so well on the TV.

"You guys are the best."

They let me hug the stuffing out of them and get our odd little party headed out the door to go celebrate with our friends and family.

 

**That's how it could have happened. But how about this?**

"I look like some sort of furry fetish."

Resigned to the humiliation, I preen in front of the enormous mirror in Regina's bathroom to look over the costume. In the box, the thing had looked like tacky lingerie trimmed in sheepskin. It was horrifying. But I never should have doubted the dark woman's impeccable fashion sense and the ensemble is classier than expected and certainly sexy as hell. It's also just corny enough to be fun instead of flat-out lame.

As though conjured by my thoughts, the woman in question appears in the doorway of the bathroom to eye the outfit critically. "I'm glad to see the Playboy Bunny inspiration worked out as I'd hoped." It's a fair description of the odd ensemble and I grin. Striding over, Regina tugs at the costume a bit here and there while I stand patiently. "Lean down, your ears are crooked."

I willingly obey, enjoying the touch of those elegant hands over the headband that holds the stubby horns and sheep's ears to my scalp.

"Ruby lost the bet," Emma comments as she brushes past us to take over the mirror. "How did I end up the sheepdog?"

"Because a werewolf in a sheepdog costume is barely amusing," Regina deadpans with a smile playing about her lovely mouth. "But a werewolf dressed like a sheep? Hilarious."

Me and Emma both chuckle obligingly at the humor. The tow-head among us looks better than she gives the dog costume credit for. It's a pants and shirt combo in patterns of white, yellow and pale brown with a bright blue dog collar and the brown tail hangs limp behind her. Her face matches the patterns of her costume, her pert nose adorably painted black. Regina even drew the heavy blonde mane into a pair of ponytails that hang like great, floppy ears.

Flirting playfully, I drape myself down the sheriff's side, kissing a spot on her neck that isn't painted. "Hey there, handsome sheepdog, you gonna keep the mean ol' wolves away from poor little me?"

"Really Rubes?"

The deadpan is wry, but the bright green eyes twinkle in amusement. And when I turn to sashay away, I get a stinging swat just below my perky little woolen tail.

Now, Emma and I could sell this theme on our own, but Regina really completes it. The dress is something else with it's puffy sleeves and a skirt so full she looks like an inverted teacup. But the bonnet is going to get me in so much trouble, because if I laugh, I'm gonna be in the doghouse for a loooooong time. At least Emma had talked our former Evil Overlord out of her usual rich colors and into something that fits her Mother Goose character better. Though Regina had threatened us both over the suggestion of pastels. Frankly, both of our laughing hyena asses are lucky to not be frogs or something worse.

The white crook rests by the door, festooned with a sprig of lavender Regina couldn't refuse because Emma picked it for her. And it let her theme her costume with enough of her trademark purple to not send her into a hissy fit over the kinda sweet and virginal Little Bo Peep getup that is so at odds to her personality. The sorta botanical theme of the colors and cut actually work really well on her, it's just that contrast that has even Em and me staring. 

"You're drooling, dear."

The tease is amused and so very true; I'm having trouble keeping my hands to myself. 

"C'mon, Stretch," Emma sasses as she rejoins us. "The lady is waiting on us."

In a flash I'm in the stretchy black gloves that reach nearly to bicep and some thin, close-fitting legwarmers that reach above my knees. Black leather skyscraper heels are the only thing to wear with something this suggestive and are contrast to Emma's sensible raw-leather boots. Thusly attired, we again submit to inspection by the grinning Regina, who tickles our faces again for a moment to fit smudged makeup and rewards us with chaste kisses.

"Later," she purrs throatily and strokes our cheeks before sweeping out of the bedroom, crook in hand. "Come along, minions."

Trading wry grins, we follow.

 

**But here's what really happened.**

"You sadists!"

My shout merely makes Emma and Ruby laugh all the harder and I scowl at my reflection in the mirror. Really, I should have known better than to bet against those two. I have no patience and they had taken advantage of that.

"I don't even grow flowers in these colors!"

The humiliation is fierce, but I won't back down in my word. Steeling myself, I open the bathroom door and brace myself for the laughter.

My lovers do not disappoint.

"The 'I will set you ablaze' glare really completes the ensemble," Emma teases once she catches her breath and stands to come over and drape herself over me. Part of me wants to shove her, but more of me wants coddling. Emma doesn't disappoint, nuzzling that spot behind my ear that melts my resolve like hot butter. "Now come on, hot stuff, you're supposed to be cheerful."

That sets me to glaring again, and Ruby to wheezing with laughter. This costume is the antithesis to everything I am, from its heavy cotton-polyester fabric to it's cheerful blue and yellow. Even the daringly bared midrift is making me uncomfortable, if for no other reason then I don't recall ever having done it quite like this.

For my lovers have dressed me up as... a cheerleader.

And not some tacky costume from the internet either, but an actual uniform, sized to my body, rich with intricate details, up to and including a storybook logo on my chest. It looks like a cartoon version of Henry's book, including the words 'Once Upon a Time' and has hearts bubbling out of it like smoke. Shoot me. Well, at least they didn't go with apples, though that might have left me with at least a shred of dignity... or threat.

The uniform itself is a bright blue with striped piping of pale yellow and white to accent it, the halter top pulled over a thin, skin tight sweater barely long enough to pull over my breasts. The skirt matches, of course, and is crisply pleated, barely leaving me any dignity by its short length. Even the tight underthings that Emma had called 'spankies' match the blue. The uncomfortable sports bra-- I'm going to squirm all night from its odd grip on my torso-- has pressed my breasts together, a plain white cotton monstrosity I'm going to later fire at them like a rubber band.

Oh, but I see that there is more. Damn them both.

Ruby pats the bed beside her and I grit my teeth and sit. Squirming around, she is quickly kneeling behind me, attacking my familiar hairstyle with a merciless brush.

"You are going to make some awesome fetish material," she chuckles, carefully pushing my hair to each side, bisected exactly down the center of my skull.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trust me, it'll be cute."

Cute. This is what I have been reduced to.

With quick fingers, Ruby has bound my hair in two bundles, one just behind each ear. When I realize that she is braiding the dark locks, I nearly bolt. But the grip on my scalp has me pinned and I sit quietly, comforted by the warmth of Ruby's body close to mine. Emma has wandered off, the shower running in the next room.

"Why a cheerleader?"

Yes, that really was my voice blurting that out.

Again, Ruby chuckles and I'm surprised by a sweet, open-mouthed kiss on my neck before she resumes tugging at my scalp. "Because it's the antithesis of you, and you need to get out of your head sometimes. Besides, it's hot."

I have nothing to say to that and resign myself to my fate.

Once my hair is tightly bound, Ruby shifts me around and plies makeup over my eyelids and cheekbones before handing me a baby-pink lipstick that nearly makes me gag. Oh well, there's no going back now.

Athletic socks trimmed in blue and tiny yellow pom poms go under white canvas athletic shoes and I pout pathetically at Ruby.

"Don't sulk," Emma admonishes with a grin as she suddenly appears and I can only blink in surprise.

"What on earth are you wearing?"

The skin-tight short pants are ridiculous looking, white with a wide stripe of the now familiar blue and yellow up the outside of her leg. A corset-like web of laces over a very not-Emma bulge at her groin adds to the strangeness, though it certainly gives me ideas! Snug socks cover her calves and vanish under the odd short pants, which I now note have padded plates on the thighs.

"Oh, there's more, just wait. Give us ten and we'll be ready to go. Braid me too, Rubes?"

"Sure thing!"

The heavy blonde locks, still soaking wet, are quickly tamed down the center of Emma's back and I marvel how it changes her face. Ruby takes her turn in the bathroom-- no shower I note-- and Emma takes a moment to come over and give me a quick kiss. "I promise you'll get more than that later, if you're a good girl," she husks teasingly, making me shiver.

"Are you bribing me?"

"No, just offering some incentive to have some fun. I mean, come on, you're a walking wet dream!"

"If you say so," I mutter, not understanding the appeal, but going along with it. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Hang on!"

Whisking over to the closet, she pulls out a paper bag that contains the oddest looking set of what I swear is plastic armor. Sure enough, Emma yanks the peculiar ensemble over her head and it settles over her shoulders and upper torso.

"I had a horrible time finding a set of these small enough for me to not look completely ridiculous," she's rambling as she also pulls out some sort of shirt in colors matching mine and yanks it over her tank top and the armor. "I'm not exactly broad shouldered, but I found a website for junior varsity high school and it was perfect. Cheaper too. Since it's unlikely they'll ever get used again."

"Football!" I squeal, delighted to actually recognize the uniform now. The jersey is cut to the armor and trims inward at the waist, completely changing Emma's familiar shape.

"We thought it would be fun for the hot cheerleader to have her own pair of jocks," Ruby laughs as she rejoins us, now with her own hair also braided back. She is another sort of uniform shirt in the endless, cheery blue and with the letters 'storybooks' written in an arch on her chest in the white and yellow. She too is in snug sports pants with stripes that match Emma, though not as tight. It's not until she settles a crisp cap over her head that I recognize it.

"Baseball!"

"Yes ma'am! I really wanted to do a mascot, but we just couldn't come up with something clever and we'd already paid to have the logo designed, so I went with this."

They both put on sturdy athletic shoes and take turns drawing heavy black patches on their cheekbones with a tube of makeup I've never seen before and grin at me in stereo.

"Shall we?"

Some flirting and cajoling did not get me my way and I have been bundled into my coat and out to Ruby's larger car to be whisked off to the town hall. My former domain still causes some small discomfort, but I've mostly grown used to it. We join the trickle of people headed inward and the moment I step past the doors, Emma has my coat by the collar, nearly pulling me off my feet.

"Ditch it, Mills, and wear your punishment with pride!"

Sighing huffily, making them both snicker, I do as I'm told, jumping with an undignified squeak as Emma swats me across the rear end.

"Is that why they're called spankies?" I snark at her, earning laughter.

"I have no idea."

Flanked by my 'jocks', I step into the room, torn between cowering and playing up that I'm completely unaffected by this. The hesitation nearly makes me trip, completely unnerved by the flat shoes, and of course calls attention to the three of us. Later, I'm quite certain that I will be amused, but right now, the attention is surprisingly... disconcerting. 

"Whoo we," the unwelcome voice accompanies a habitually drunk Leroy lurching over with a sloppy leer on his face. "Don' you look like walking felony?"

Baffled, I actually look behind me before I realize that the disgusting little man is addressing... me.

"Seriously?"

A burst of masculine laughter pulls my glare over to Charming, who I abruptly realize isn't laughing at me, but Snow's moronic minion. Setting down his drink, the larger man grabs Leroy in a headlock and starts to drag him away. 

"Go team," David chuckles and gives me an astonishingly warm grin that encompasses my lovers.

"Not so bad, huh?" Emma teases and nuzzles my temple while Ruby discretely presses against my shoulder and hip. A friendly hand over my rear beneath the skirt makes me grin and hook a finger into each of their jersey collars.

"Alright then, let's do this, team."


End file.
